The Internet has enabled interconnection of different computer networks all over the world. While previously, Internet-connectivity was limited to conventional general purpose computing systems, ever increasing numbers and types of products are being redesigned to accommodate connectivity with other devices over computer networks, including the Internet. For example, smart phones, tablet computers, wearables, and other mobile computing devices have become very popular, even supplanting larger, more traditional general-purpose computing devices, such as traditional desktop computers in recent years. Increasingly, tasks traditionally performed on general-purpose computers are performed using mobile computing devices with smaller form factors and more constrained features sets and operating systems. Further, traditional appliances and devices are becoming “smarter” as they are ubiquitous and equipped with functionality to connect to or consume content from the Internet. For instance, devices, such as televisions, gaming systems, household appliances, thermostats, automobiles, watches, have been outfitted with network adapters to allow the devices to connect with the Internet (or another device) either directly or through a connection with another computer connected to the network. Additionally, this increasing universe of interconnected devices has also facilitated an increase in computer-controlled sensors that are likewise interconnected and collecting new and large sets of data. The interconnection of an increasingly large number of devices, or “things,” is believed to foreshadow a new era of advanced automation and interconnectivity, referred to, sometimes, as the Internet of Things (IoT).
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.